guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dune Lizard
have seen these use skills... not sure which will have to check :: Soqed Hozi :: 18:18, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Oh, thanks for reminding me! I need to check on this; I'm pretty sure I saw one use Dust Trap when a Sand Drake attacked it and made it hostile. Capcom 18:29, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I'm beginning to wonder if what I saw happened to be a misnamed Rockshot Devourer. That'd make more sense, and I've not seen a real Dune Lizard use any skills when actually looking for it. Capcom 04:54, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I was getting worried because a) I thought you forgot this b) I wasn't sure if I should be caarefull with these little fellas from no on. -- (talk) 05:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) am gona test this now ::Soqed Hozi:: :after testing it appears that they no longer use skills, i dont remeber dust trap before was something else but oh well. ::Soqed Hozi:: ::They've never used skills. — Skuld 14:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) I have seen a Losaru Bladehand in the Dunes of Despair mission being called a dune lizard several times. I have a screenshot but it's too big too post here and I don't know how to reduce its size. If you want proof you'll have to explain that. Sorry for being a newbie. Warrior of Torment 19:14, 2 March 2007 (CST) :I can't quite remember how to resize it on wiki. You could just post a link to the image from an image hosting site like Imageshack or Photobucket.--Samurai Snack 10:07, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Monster / aminal name confusion is a common bug nowadays. Happens all over the place. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) Skills? I think it's just the name-bug (where a Forgotten Sword Warrior Dude Thingummiewot is called a Dune Lizard, par example). :I am almost positive that you are correct, otherwise there would be an imbalance in pet strength. I'm sure that Anet wouldn't do that (except for bears).--marcopolo47 18:07, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::In fact, I'm going to remove the note.--marcopolo47 18:07, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::I just today saw one become hostile to the party and use riposte and seeking blade. It was lvl 5 and I had visual confirmation (the little highlighting around it when it's selected, along with the dune lizard skin) that it was the dune lizard. I've seen a screenie somewhere around the wiki of a dune lizard using hamstring (again lvl 5 with visual confirmation). --Armond Warblade (talk) 18:24, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::That's still the display bug. If it was level 5, I doubt it would have enough HP to survive more than 2 or 3 hits. -Auron 18:29, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well i dont know about dune lizards using skills... but how about an Enchanted Sword being called a dune lizard? 128px . The Black Leach 06:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :That is not a new thing at all. Happens all the time in Prophecies. No one knows why...I've seen Jade Armor turn into Black Bear, Enchanted turn into Dune Lizard, Charr turn into Moa Bird... (T/ ) 16:13, 24 October 2007 (UTC) But I suppose now the question is.... if you just happen to have charm animal on you.... could you tame a "dune lizard" with ripost and thrill of victory? lol The Black Leach 22:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Happens all the time in all games, just more prominent in Prophecies, and no, you can't charm them, else you'd take the Mursaat Black Bear. --Kale Ironfist 23:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Haha I suppose ur right. In a fight between a Mursaat Bear v a Forgotten Lizard i think i know what would win, lolol The Black Leach 06:42, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Speech? I swear, in the Elona Reach mission, the left fort, I saw a Dune Lizard saying "Man, I'm thirsty". 2 Dune Lizards, at the back of the fort, and 1 just said it, with a little rectangle above it's head. Unfortunately I was too late for a screenshot. Anyone else seen those things talk or am I starting to go nuts? :S :I'm guessing that the dune lizard was glitched (as mentioned above) and an NPC happens to say that line. Mr IP 20:24, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Could be, but I don't remember any NPC to be inside that fort to say something like that... You're probably right though. Just a glitch. But a scary one :P